Tyler J. Blanchet
Tyler J. Blanchet (or Tyler Blanchet) is a fullbringer working with Xcution. He plays the role of head scientist for Xcution and he also owns a music store in Karakura Town. Backstory Orphaned from his Canadian family at the age of 4 by a car accident while on vacation in Europe, he was adopted and raised by a travelling circus who found the young child wandering along a river bed. He worked with them and was treated like one of their own and they became his family, some of them could use fullbrings and they taught him how to awaken his latent power. One night, shortly after he turned 16, near the border of France and Germany, he and his troupe were ambushed by hollows, they were no match. Almost all of them were wiped out before he could even act. That was when his powers fully awoke and he managed to fend off the hollows, albeit with great damage to himself. He roamed the countryside and did some odd jobs here and there for room and board and eventually found himself working on a farm where he made fair money. At around 18, he managed to find some information about his birth family and through enough legal paperwork; he claimed his inheritance, which was held by his grandmother. Shortly after he went to start anew in Japan, that's when he joined Xcution. Description Tyler can often be seen wearing a fitted vest with a notched lapel with matching fitted trousers and a white button down shirt with a black bowtie and unbuttoned sleeves accompanied by black leather shoes and belt. When Tyler’s not wearing that outfit, he’s usually wearing a black V-neck shirt tucked into a pair of black jeans, accompanied by leather casual boots or a button down shirt with black and white stripes and black pants. In the case of extreme weather conditions, he’ll adapt his outfit accordingly. Personality Tyler is very charismatic and can get along well with almost anybody (a by-product of his time in the circus). He's fluent in English, French and Spanish, but has basics in Japanese, Italian and Latin. When he can, he chooses to be laid back and not get too concerned about anything, holding on to a sense of "everything will work out", but at the slightest notable threat to himself, anyone or anything he cares about, he becomes very assertive. He can be extremely stubborn and will go to any lengths to prove a point, regardless of how petty it is. He has a short temper, and can get extremely aggressive when he’s worn down. When he invests a great amount of time in an endeavor, he'll act panicked if something goes wrong. Power Passive Mode Tyler’s fullbring ability is Skeleton Key; basically he can fold space on itself to various ends. Offensive Mode When used offensively, Tyler can pull a long black scythe with a cross on the end opposite to the blade from a fold in space where he keeps it “sheathed”. By all accounts, it looks relatively normal, but the blade itself is not actually a physical blade, but can act as one if need be. It is in fact a rift in space whose size varies depending on how much reiatsu is put into it. It has the following offensive capabilities. *Includes abilities from Ability List I Equipment Tyler carries around a volley of throwing knives in holsters in his sleeves, pant legs and inside breast pockets. He also carries around a spool of steel wire on his belt which can serve as a line for swinging from ledges, a tool to grapple objects aswell as a garrote. He also has full access to the products sold in his workshop. He often carries a flask on him, filled with aquavit. Strengths From his time in the circus, he managed to pick up a few useful talents such as knife throwing (now with greatly augmented efficiency thanks to his "bringing"), pick pocketing, deception and persuasion, although he tries to be honest, these "dirtier" tactics can come in handy. He's pretty strong for his size, again thanks to doing odd jobs for room and board as well as lugging around circus equipment which built up his strength. He's pretty agile and dexterous, but his fighting style is very "showy" almost like an acrobatic dance, once again, he's got his circus time to thank for that. He’s known to use tactics that don’t fit him in order to confuse or bewilder an opponent. Tyler is also Xcution's head scientist! He has profound knowledge of varied scientific phenomenon. He uses this in to his advantage while fighting and while producing weapons and support items for Xcution every Wednesday in his workshop. He has good situationnal awareness and remarkable sensory perception, but this does not translate over to his ability to sense reiatsu, which is amateurish. He is extremely pragmatic when fighting and will take the most rational course of action he sees fit, although predictable, it is extremely efficient. Weaknesses His tendency to disregard personal safety in a fight makes it that much more dangerous for him, he'll often let himself be injured to get an attack opening. Tyler is also not very capable at sensing reiatsu, so if his normal senses are impeded, he'll have trouble following his opponent(s) Tyler also suffers from enhanced curiosity, which means he can't leave well enough alone and must pick at something to know about, to the chagrin of those around him. He tries to keep this under control. Stats Manipulations ' ' Trivia Tyler loves oranges, but finds them too much of a hassle to peel and eat. Tyler can play multiple instruments (bass, guitar, accordion, piano, violin, drums (general percussion) and the recorder). Tyler reads scientific journals when he's just sitting around. He greatly enjoys anything made with red bean paste, especially an dango. He prefers cold climates to the warmth. Although he doesn't show it, Tyler still has a great love for circus art and practices various routines when he's alone. His theme song is Lightning Flash Poem